In a computing environment, a host (or client) computing device may write data to a storage array for persistent storage. The storage array may be implemented by a computing device separate from the host or client computing device. In some examples, multiple storage arrays may each store data from a host computing device. For example, in an implementation of a distributed file system, each write from a host computing device may be stored to multiple different storage arrays.